Shining Through
by Miklanj
Summary: Si Harry avait été un objet, ça aurait été un paillasson avec la façon dont il se laissait marcher dessus. Mais le rôle du gentil petit héros, docile et fragile c'est fini. Aussi puissant qu'il ait été, il avait toujours été trop faible pour s'en servir. Personne ne négligera plus Harry, même pas Harry lui-même. Plus maintenant. PowerfulSmartIndependent!Harry ( bashing)


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Rien, vous m'entendez ?

NA: Alors oui j'ai déjà deux projets en cours que j'ai laissé en suspens pendant plusieurs mois. Plates excuses, bla bla bla. Honnêtement j'ai pas le temps. Écrire a toujours été un refuge pour moi et depuis qu'un charmant garçon est devenu mon refuge ça a été difficile de m'y remettre. Avec mon emploi du temps chargé (qui a décidé que faire une double licence était une bonne idée?) j'ai peu de temps pour moi et le peu que j'ai, j'aime le passer avec mon copain. Je préférais aussi ne pas écrire plutôt que vous servir un chapitre vide et mal ficelé donc j'ai tout mis en pause. Je vous promets de réessayer de m'y mettre rapidement (après les partiels).

Si j'ai pris le temps (je sais toujours pas pourquoi) d'écrire ce prologue c'est que l'idée me trottait dans la tête et que je ne l'ai jamais lu ailleurs. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que réserve la suite (bien que je pense pouvoir combiner plusieurs idées que j'ai eu pour d'autres fictions pour les intégrer à celle-ci), je n'ai pas encore de pairing en tête mais ce sera du slash (because ur boi is gay) et ce ne sera ni un Snarry (ew stop), ni un Harrymort (killed my mom yeah I'll fuck you?), ni un Drarry (hated you for six years, joined Voldemort but I love you now?).

Ce n'est qu'un prologue, si ça vous plaît je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de régularité. Si vous avez des suggestions de pairings je suis tout ouï mais je suis tatillon donc je ne peux pas vous promettre de suivre vos recommandations.

Pour les tags je vous présente un Harry puissant doté d'un cerveau (oui oui ça existe), un Dumbledore très manipulateur (canon?), un trio d'or en carton et une Hedwig adorable + un Sirius très mort (mais pourkouah!). En gros Harry va bien s'amuser et vous aussi j'espère! Sans plus attendre bonne lectures mes fans (je sais que vous l'êtes chut chut)

* * *

SHINING THROUGH-PROLOGUE

Prologue:

La douce lumière ambre et vacillante de la cheminée embrassait la pièce de sa douce étreinte. La pièce était plaisamment chaude et notamment le tapis devant l'âtre qu'une multitude de chats avaient choisis pour s'assoupir. Le temps semblait suspendu par cette tendre atmosphère, les flammes dansant dans le foyer et la chaude caresse de l'air semblait promettre une paix bienvenue à l'abris des évènement tumultueux du monde extérieur. Cependant, quelques instant plus tard le charme était rompu. Les couleurs ambres qui bigarraient les murs furent remplacé par un vert froid et la chaleur émanant de la cheminée disparut.

Il ne faisait pas froid pour autant mais l'absence d'ondes chaleureuses sur sa peau suffirent à réveiller l'occupante du sofa faisant face à la cheminée qui jusqu'à ce moment avait été bercé par le feu dans la cheminée. Timidement, elle releva la tête qui avait ballé vers l'avant durant sa sieste impromptue. Des flammes vertes avaient envahi le foyer et elle se releva promptement pour accueillir son invité. À peine était elle sur ses pieds qu'une silhouette majestueuse émergea des flammes. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé, grand et mince, dont les cheveux et la barbe argentés lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Supportant une paire de lunettes en demi-lune à la fine monture, un nez crochu qui semblait avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Derrière les verres de la fine montures brillaient des yeux bleus étincelants, sondeurs et malicieux.

"Arabella" salua l'homme une fois qu'il eut épousseté ses vêtements. Ces dits-vêtement consistaient en une simple robe qui semblait essayer d'offenser quiconque osait la regarder.

"Albus" répondit l'intéressée avec un petit soupir de soulagement "vous pourriez prévenir tout de même, vous plus que quiconque savez comment sont les temps dans lesquels on vit".

"Ah ma chère Arabella, je vous demande pardon, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois même s'il m'est dûr de comprendre votre inquiétude, après toutes les protections que j'ai placées sur votre cheminette cela ne me surprendrait guerre que vous ayez la cheminée la plus sûre de Grande-Bretagne" répondit le vieil homme, les yeux étincelants d'amusement.

Son interlocutrice lâcha un soupir ennuyé, le vieil homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de débattre.

"Hmph, eh bien Albus si vous êtes prêt à m'intercepter à la sortie de la douche, continuez de venir sans vous annoncer".

Les yeux étincelants de l'homme s'élargirent et il sembla pâlir.

"Au contraire ma chère, je ne voudrais pas troubler votre intimité, je veillerai à vous envoyer Fumeseck pour vous prévenir de ma visite la prochaine fois" s'empressa-t-il de répondre une fois sa contenance retrouvée.

Un sourire satisfait peignit les traits de Arabella.

"Très bien. Et si vous me donniez la raison de votre visite Albus. Mais avant pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas offert de rafraîchissement".

La mâchoire du vieille homme sembla se contracter une demi-seconde avant qu'un sourire bénin n'étire ses lèvres.

"Oh oui ma chère, pardonnez l'esprit égaré d'un vieil homme, vous savez comment c'est, avec tout ce qu'il se passe je n'ai plus une minute à moi, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de réapprovisionner mon stock de friandises favorites et Minerva refuse de faire la course pour moi, il m'est venu à l'esprit de demander à l'un des elfes de Poudlard mais ce sont des confiseries moldues et..." un raclement de gorge interrompu son monologue distrait. "Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas le temps de prendre le thé, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de notre jeune ami, Harry. Ses proches le traitent-il comme il se doit ?".

"Tout va bien Albus. Son oncle prend soin de l'occuper la journée et d'étouffer fermement toute idée de rébellion. Sa tante veille à ce que le garçon n'ait pas les yeux plus gros que le ventre lors des repas mais s'assure de lui adresser la parole le moins possible. Son cousin prend plaisir à jouer avec lui, vous savez comment sont les garçons et la bagarre. À ma connaissance, il n'a reçu aucune correspondance, ni n'a quitté son foyer une seule fois" rapporta la cracmol avec un petit sourire satisfait.

C'était l'un de leur petits plaisirs avec Albus que de parler du traitement du garçon avec les termes les plus légers possibles.

Albus eut un petit sourire mauvais et ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle alors qu'il hochait la tête.

"Bien, très bien. Je craignais que ces maudits goblins parviennent à le contacter. Même mort, Black réussit encore à être une nuisance. Il semble qu'il ait légué tout ce qu'il possédait au garçon. Cela inclue le quartier général de l'ordre ainsi que le titre de Lord Black. Je n'ai pas réussi à sceller son testament mais j'ai réussi à convaincre les goblins que Harry m'avait envoyé à sa place. Le pauvre petit doit faire son deuil après tout, il vient de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille" ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement triste qui ne parvenait à masquer son plaisir avant de continuer plus sérieusement. "Il faut que je m'assure que le garçon demeure ignorant de son héritage non-seulement le titre de Lord Black mais aussi celui de Lord Potter. Le pouvoir que lui confèrerait ces deux titres serait trop grand et il me filerait entre les doigts. J'ai besoin que le garçon se fie à moi pour prendre les bonnes décisions, qu'il se défère à mon jugement".

Arabella lâcha un petit rire.

"Albus, vous vous inquiétez trop, le garçon est aussi dense qu'un troll, vous lui diriez d'aller embrasser un détraqueur et il vous écouterait. Un soupçon d'affection par-ci, un brin de reconnaissance par là et un grain de favoritisme et il vous mange dans la main. C'est assez pathétique. Je suis néanmoins surprise que vous ayez réussi à convaincre ces petits voleurs de Gringott" le dégoût était clair dans la voix de la vieille femme.

"Allons, allons Arabella vous savez que c'est mon travail de m'inquiéter. La moindre petite erreur pourrait tout nous coûter. Quant aux goblins, cette vermine ne peut rien faire face à une lette signée avec le sang du jeune Potter. Vous avez fait du bon travail ma chère. Néanmoins cette nouvelle année au château est plus cruciale que jamais et nous nous devons de rester vigilant. Je viendrais récupérer le garçon dans trois semaines et vous pourrez prendre un peu de vacances. Un petit sermon à sa famille et une présence paternaliste fera très bien l'affaire" expliqua le vieil homme avec un ton ferme. "Bon eh bien ma chère, voilà tout ce que je voulais vous dire. Vous m'excuserez mais je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter le château trop longtemps, je dois y retourner. Au revoir Arabella"

Arabella acquiesça. "Je comprends. Bonne soirée Albus".

L'homme inclina la tête et accepta la formule de politesse avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Les flammes dociles se teintèrent à nouveau de vert et jaillirent sous l'emprise d'une énergie nouvelle. L'homme franchit la barrière de flamme avec grâce et avec un ferme "Poudlard, bureau du directeur" il disparut.

Arabella regarda l'éclat de la poudre de cheminette mourir et ses yeux tombèrent sur le tapis où ses chats continuaient à roupiller.

"Alors mes amours, on a un petit coup de mou ? Dormez mes beautés, maman reviens" roucoula-t-elle une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Elle hocha la tête apparemment satisfaite de quelque chose et quitta la pièce. Elle emprunta le petit couloir étroit qui menait à la salle de bains, lançant un oeil critique au papier peint fleuri et jauni qui le tapissait. Il régnait dans l'air un arôme âcre, définitivement félin mêlé à un parfum douceâtre bon marché à la rose, elle fronça le nez.

Arrivée à la salle de bain, elle contempla son reflet. Sa beauté si elle avait existé avait définitivement fané. Sa peau semblait appeler à la terre tellement elle était pendante et fripée. Ses yeux était rapprochés et leur couleur foncée engloutissait sa pupille, leur donnant une similitude avec ceux d'une fouine. Ses lèvres étaient fines, la lèvre du haut à peine une ombre rosée. Sur son menton trônait un fin duvet décoloré mais perceptible si l'on regardait. Un sourire narquois déforma ses minces lèvres et elle releva les yeux pour croiser les yeux de son reflet. À la place des deux billes noires fades, brillaient désormais deux feux émeraudes cerclé d'un anneau azuréen. Ses cheveux poivre et sel attachés en chignon avait disparu pour laisser apparaître des boucles noires qui semblaient prendre plaisir à être désorganisées. Le sourire si déplacé sur ces lèvres maigres faisait rage sur de belles lèvres pleines lui donnant un air effronté et confiant. La stature voutée de la vieille cracmol se redressa comme tirée par un câble invisible, ses frêles se développèrent en une carrure fière et franche faisant disparaître la forme faible de la vieille dame. Sur le front autrefois accablé de rides pensives paradait désormais un coup de tonnerre, l'esquisse d'un éclair.

Dans le miroir se tenait le Garçon-qui-a survécu. Face à lui, Harry Potter sourit de plus belle.

* * *

Review, review va-t-il y avoir une suite for you?

N'oubliez pas de me suggérer des pairings slash pour agrémenter le tout!


End file.
